The Last Letter
by Zy Chan
Summary: Surat terakhir dari Sousuke untuk Rin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya/AU/OOC/FIRSTFANFIC!/Mind to RnR? :3


The Last Letter: Let Me to Remind You for Latest Time .

SousukexRin, Warning BL! Angst Romance, maaf kalau tidak suka :p

Met Reading ^^

.

_Senin, 18 Oktober 20xx_

_Rin Matsuoka no tame ni_

_Doumo, Rin. Genki desuka? Ah, kau selalu baik-baik saja, ya kan? Kira-kira apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Sudah pasti kau sedang membaca suratku ini. _

_Rin, ini surat terakhirku yang aku kirimkan padamu. Setelah itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengirimkanmu surat kembali. Jadi, bacalah baik-baik dan ingatlah dengan seksama._

_Rin, Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa kecil kita. Ya, masa kecil kita yang sangat indah. Yang diawali dengan perkenalan dan seterusnya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita terus bersama. Kau tahu? Bernostalgia masa kecil itu indah sekali. Ah,coba saja kau mencoba sekali._

_Rin, apakah kau ingat? Kita dulu selalu bersama mau dalam keadaan apapun. Dalam hal apapun, kita selalu berdampingan. Ah, iya. Aku masih ingat ketika kita berkelahi dan bermain Jan Ken Pon hanya untuk sebuah es krim. Dan kita masih melakukan itu. Benar-benar…_

_Rin, apakah kau masih ingat ketika kau memutuskan untuk pindah dari tempat tinggalmu dan tinggal di tempat lain? Awalnya aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu. Tapi setelah kau memberi alasan, aku mengerti. Mewujudkan cita-cita ayahmu yang ingin menjadi seorang perenang yang hebat dan mengikuti olimpiade. Hm, aku mengerti perasaanmu. _

_Rin, aku tahu kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa memasuki kehidupanmu secara langsung saat kau pindah sejak itu. Kau mengaguminya. Ingin menjadi sepertinya. Bebas, tanpa ada halangan. Sampai pada akhirnya orang itu berhasil menjadi 'sosok spesial dalam hatimu'._

_Lalu, kau menemukan beberapa orang yang sedia berteman denganmu. Kau sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena takdirmu ini. Kau memutuskan untuk ikut medley relay di sana. Kau berjuang dan menang setelahnya. Tapi, itu adalah relay pertama dan terakhirmu dengan mereka. Karena setelahnya kau pergi ke Australia untuk mewujudkan impianmu._

_Tapi, apa yang terjadi padamu Rin? Kau tidak bisa berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh setelah kau sampai disana. Kau tidak bisa menang di pertandingan manapun. Kau tidak bisa mencapai cita-citamu. Kau juga tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita ayahmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rin? Ada apa?_

_Seseorang dari Klub renang Iwatobi mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa mewujudkan semua yang kau inginkan dulu itu adalah karena kau hanya bisa berjuang dengan teman-temanmu. Masih ingat? Teman-temanmu di Iwatobi itu, juga 'sosok spesial' di hatimu itu. Kau berjuang hanya untuk medley relay. Bukan berenang sendiri._

_Lalu kau kembali ke rumahmu di Iwatobi. Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun kecuali keluargamu. Kau bertemu kembali dengan 'sosok spesial' itu. Lalu pada akhirnya, kalian bertanding renang di gedung klub renang Iwatobi. Dan lagi, kau kalah. Kau merasa tidak bisa berjuang apapun. Kau memutuskan untuk tidak berenang lagi. Kau memutuskan berhenti. Sehinggi yang menjadi 'sosok spesial' itu salah paham. Benarkah itu? Aku mendapat cerita ini dari seseorang dari Iwatobi juga. 'Tachibana', mungkin begitu nama keluarganya._

_Akhirnya kau kembali ke Australia, tapi kau tidak mengikuti klub renang sama sekali. Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti. Saat kau memasuki usia SMA, kau masuk ke sekolah Samezuka, kelas yang sangat dikhususkan untuk berenang. Tapi kau tidak ikut mengikuti klub disana. Kau hanya ingin sekolah di sana hanya karena sekolah itu punya asrama. Ya kan? Ini kudapat dari Nitori Ai._

_1 tahun kemudian, kau kembali bertemu dengan mereka. 'Sosok spesial' dan teman-temannya. Kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba membuatmu kembali teringat masa lalu. Masa lalu itu terkadang menyakitkan memang. Sayangnya kau selalu mengingatnya. Tanpa kau sadari maupun disadari._

_Entah kapan hari itu, hari selanjutnya mereka malah datang ke sekolahmu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau mengetahuinya dari Gou, kan? Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Karena Gou yang memberitahumu kalau mereka datang ke sekolahmu. Kau dan 'sosok spesial' itu memutuskan untuk bertanding. Kau menang. Tapi kau tidak terima. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?_

_Lalu kau memutuskan untuk ikut klub renang Samezuka. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, Rin. Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti._

_Pada saat pertandingan renang, Kau bertanding berenang gaya bebas dengan 'sosok spesial' itu. Kau menang. Kau merasa senang. Tapi, setelah kau mengetahui bahwa mereka juga mengikuti medley relay, Kau mengingat masa lalumu. Lagi. Hatimu sakit tak terduga. Apalagi posisimu di samping mereka tergantikan oleh orang lain. Kau tidak bisa menahannya, rasa sakit itu. Entah mengapa kau ingin seperti dulu lagi. Mengulang waktu dan merubah takdir. Kau merasa bersalah. Kau mengira bahwa kau seharusnya tidak sendirian. Seharusnya kau bersama mereka. Harus. Tapi kau menolaknya, dan kau yang menanggung takdir setelahnya. Apaka itu sakit, Rin? Beritahu aku._

_Pada saat pertandingan renang gaya bebas selanjutnya, kau kalah. Menurutku karena kau selalu terbawa masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Kau marah pada dunia. Kau memutuskan untuk berhenti berenang, lagi. Kau memutuskan untuk mundur dari kenyataan. Kau merasa lemah tak berdaya. Aku tahu, itu Rin. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali._

_Tapi 'sosok spesial' itu membuka hatimu kembali. Untuk semuanya. Ia mengingat tujuanmu saat di Iwatobi. Ia mengingatkanmu saat zaman SD dulu. Dia juga mengingatkanmu betapa susahnya kau mengajaknya ikut pertandingan medley relay. Karena dari awal kau ingin berjuang bersama. Menang untuk semuanya, bukan untuk diri sendiri. Setelah ia mengingatkanmu, kau merasa bebas. Kau seperti hiu yang dilepaskan dari penangkarannya. Lalu kembali bersama lumba-lumba, paus, dan penguin. Kupu-kupu juga turut serta mengikuti kalian, walau berada di atas air. Kau kembali, ke arah hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Kau mengubah arah tujuan masa depanmu. Kau akan mewujudkan cita-citamu sendiri. Kau kembali bersama mereka, walau kalian berjauhan sekalipun._

_Dari semua itu, sebagian besar kudapat dari 'sosok spesial' hatimu itu. Haruka Nanase, masih ingat bukan? Mana mungkin kau tidak ingat dia, ya kan? Dialah yang membuka gerbang kebebasan untukmu, agar kau bisa 'bebas' seperti dia. Dialah yang mampu membuka hatimu. Dialah yang mampu membuat didimu kembali seperti dulu, walau agak sedikit berbeda. Apakah aku benar? Apa aku tidak salah meneliti? Semoga saja begitu._

_Rin, sebenarnya aku memikirkan semua itu sebelum aku pergi. Apakah aku juga termasuk dari daftar 'Teman baikmu'? Apakah aku juga termasuk salah satu dari semua sahabatmu? Apakah aku juga seseorang yang bisa mengubah hatimu? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalaku begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi padaku, Rin? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya?_

_Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Semuanya, malah. Aku berusaha agar kau senang. Tak apa jika aku yang menderita, asal kau masih bisa bertahan. Walaupun aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya._

_Rin, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? Pantaskah aku cemburu dengan 'sosok spesial' itu? Pantaskah aku dengki padanya? Pantaskah aku merasa tidak suka padanya? Aku tahu, semuanya aku tahu. Aku merasa tersisihkan oleh orang itu padahal kita dulu pernah berteman. Lebih lama, malah. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Sekali saja, Rin. Kumohon…_

_Rin, seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan membiarkanmu jika kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan terus mendukungmu jika hal itu baik untukmu. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu kapan saja. Ya, kapan saja. Tapi, jika kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, silahkan minta bantuan pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan membantumu. Jika mereka tidak sanggup, mintalah bantuan pada 'sosok spesial' itu. Aku yakin dia bersedia membantumu kapan saja. Dan jika kau tidak bisa lagi meminta pada siapapun, berdo'alah. Aku yakin Tuhan akan selalu membantumu. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan hal yang buruk pada umatnya._

_Rin, mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu secara langsung. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu. Dari tempat itu, tentu saja. Aku akan terus memperingatkanmu, lewat surat ini. Anggaplah semua peringatanku tertulis di dalam surat ini. Anggaplah surat ini menjadi pengingat untuk masa depanmu._

_Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku masih ingin tetap di tempat ini, walaupun aku tidak mungkin bisa menggerakkan tanganku lagi nanti. Aku masih ingin tetap di sampingmu, walau kakiku sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi di hari kemudian. Aku juga masih ingin mencoba untuk bisa berbicara dengan semua teman-temanmu itu, walaupun bibirku selanjutnya sudah tak bisa lagi bicara. Aku juga masih ingin melihat kau dan orang-orang yang sangat kau sayangi itu tersenyum padaku, walaupun nanti mataku tertutup rapat oleh kelopak mata. Hanya tangankulah yang bisa bergerak pada saat itu. Kaki dan mulutku terbungkan tak pernah mau berbicara. Aku bukannya tidak mampu berbicara. Hanya saja diriku merasa tak bisa lagi membuka suaraku, walaupun sebentar._

_Rin, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jika kau ingin, kau boleh menyimpan surat ini. Untuk selamanya juga boleh. Rin, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengungkapkan ini sejak lama. Omae ga suki dayo, ore wa. Aku selalu mendukungmu, dan menyayangimu dari sana. Meski aku yakin jika besok tidak dapat tersampaikan perasaanku ini. Ah, iya. Aku do'akan semoga kau menang turnamen renang besok._

_Sayonara, Rin. Tengoku ni matta aou._

_Salam_

_Sousuke Yamazaki_

_~000~_

Air mata itu jatuh perlahan dari pelupuk mata seorang Rin Matsuoka. Bibirnya gemetaran, menahan tangisnya. Di hadapannya, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Makoto dan Haruka menatap Rin iba. Tak lama, Rin terisak. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Baru saja ia ingin menyampaikan kemenangannya pada sang penulis surat yang ia genggam, tapi orang itu pergi tanpa izin darinya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Tuhan tak memperbolehkan mereka untuk bertemu? Takdir memanglah kejam.

"Rin-chan…" gumam Nagisa mengerti perasaan Rin, seakan ia mewakili semuanya. Semuanya menatap Rin kasihan. Mereka turut berduka cita atas sepeninggalan teman masa kecil Rin.

"Ne, Haru." Panggil Rin kepada Haruka Nanase, temannya.

"Apa, Rin?" Tanya Haruka.

"Apakah kau merasa kalau kau adalah 'sosok spesial' di hatiku?"

"Entahlah, Rin. Tapi, semua orang di hadapanmu adalah 'sosok spesial' bagimu."

"Sou ka…"

Rin mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Air matanya kini jatuh dengan deras. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada sang penulis surat. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tak berdaya setelah orang itu meninggalkannya. Ia berucap beberapa kata. Samar, tapi bisa di dengar oleh yang lain. Yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu sejak awal bahwa sang penulis surat sudah 'pergi' seminggu yang lalu tanpa memberitahu Rin. Itu semua adalah permintaan sang penulis surat itu sendiri.

"Hoi, Sousuke." Ucap Rin pada langit, seolah Sang penulis surat itu ada di atas sana.

"Kau memang tidak termasuk daftar 'orang spesial' di hatiku. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling istimewa di antara mereka."

Sesaat kemudian, Rin menangis kembali. Makoto mendekatinya dan mengelus pundaknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Haruka juga begitu, namun ia mengelus rambut surai merah sang perenang Samezuka tersebut.

"Sousuke, Terima kasih karena kau bisa mengingatkanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih…." Ucap Rin terkahir kalinya sebelum ia pingsan kehabisan tenaga.

End Desu yo~! =3

* * *

><p>AN: Muahahahaha, hallo, minna-san. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya sekaligus fanfic pertama di Free!. Salam kenal ya~ :3 Sebenarnya ini ff udah yang buat cukup lama tapi baru publish sekarang. hehehe. semoga suka ya ^^. Jangan lupa Reviewnya. Falme yang MENDUKUNG di terima ^^<p>

Samapi jumpa di ff Free! berikutnya :D/


End file.
